


A Curious October

by coolvineedits



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Halloween, M/M, October
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolvineedits/pseuds/coolvineedits
Summary: Spock leaves no stones unturned, so when Kirk begins acting shift aboard The Enterprise, a Halloween mystery ensues that ends with Spock learning a thing or two about immersion. Not super slash heavy, about equally as canon as they are in the show (which is to say, very).
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Curious October

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I got a vision of Spock and I rolled with it. This is really a bit. Put this in an opening sequence. Please enjoy for cuteness purposes.

The first sign of trouble aboard  _ The Enterprise _ when some entity, a force outside of the Holiday Decorations Committee headed by Lieutenant Uhura and Spock himself, clandestinely placed Halloween decorations around the Mess Hall one night. The crew arose for breakfast one morning during what would’ve been on Earth, October, to paper bats and hand-crafted pumpkins adorning their eating quarters. The census of the Committee was that the display was not an act of foul play, but rather enthusiastic participation from an individual who wishes to remain anonymous. Curious. The act seemed peculiar given that all holiday decorations are usually subject to approval by the Holiday Decorations Committee, and this was the first anyone had diverged from that tradition. Later that morning, Mr. Scott uncovered discarded paper scraps matching the decorations in Engineering, but no further clues were found. 

The next act of suspicion came 22 hours later when the bulk of the Command Crew reported to shift, only to find that dozens (27, to be precise) of paper ghosts had been hung around the Bridge, dangling from the ceiling and off of the Captain’s chair. Some of which covered some most important sensor readings. A strange occurrence, given that only the Command crew themselves have access to the Bridge, and the monitoring shift that night had been assigned to the Captain himself. 

“Captain?” Spock asked, stepping towards the Captain’s chair and ducking under a paper ghost that dangled from above. One of several that hung from the ceiling, lending Spock to imagine his Captain precariously propping a ladder around the Bridge.

“Yes, Mr. Kirk?” Kirk answered, registering a familiar coy smile, one Spock had come understand indicates pleasure, though not always in contexts that are necessarily mutually beneficial. 

“Did anything peculiar happen on your shift last night?” Spock asked, with intent. He was keen to uncover his suspicions and perhaps put an end to the secretive, obstructive decorating. Harmless, perhaps it was, but the decorations did meddle with Spock’s own plans for the Bridge. 

“Peculiar, Mr. Spock? How do you figure?” Spock ducked again under the swaying ghost ornament, which seemed to follow him in a game of cat-and-mouse as it bobbed about the air. 

“There seems to have been some renovations to the Bridge last night, Captain.” said Spock, now holding the flying ghost still in an adamant hand. 

“You understand that Halloween is approaching, don’t you, Mr. Spock? Or is that uncharted waters for a young Vulcan like yourself? Is it too illogical to enjoy something as simple and as sweet as Halloween?” Kirk prodded, seeming proud of himself, and if Spock didn’t know better, perhaps indignant. 

Lieutenant Uhura coughed from her post at the communications desk, a small gesture that Spock noted. He raised a curious, doubtful eyebrow. He had served as a dedicated member of the Holiday Decorations Committee aboard  _ The Enterprise _ for many years now, including work on Halloween preparations. Holidays work to boost morale amongst crew members, and the observance of such supports the psychological health of the crew. It is logical to decorate for Earth holidays, so Spock and the rest of the Committee always do. 

“Yes Captain, I am familiar with the idolatry associated with this holiday. However, I do understand that the traditions surrounding this holiday vary greatly on Earth, so I may not be familiar with your practices. Is it custom in Iowa to decorate in the night?” Spock heard Uhura tut. 

Jim’s ears promptly turned quite scarlet, and the Captain jumped towards Spock. “What, so now you think it was me who put them up? Why don’t you accuse Sulu or Uhura?” The Captain was flustered. 

“Not an accusation, Captain, merely an observation. You were the only crew member alone in the Bridge last night.” Spock was pressing, but the matters of Halloween decorations were grievous aboard this ship. 

“Why don’t you tend to your readings, Mr. Spock, and I’ll worry about who was and was not in the Bridge last night.” Jim turned and then abruptly left the Bridge, moving almost too fast for the sliding door to open. Odd, Spock mused. The Captain’s reaction had been mixed. Both seemingly supportive of the Halloween traditions being displayed, yet rather dismissive when personal participation was suggested. The situation would require further investigation. 

“Lieutenant Uhura, would you have Doctor McCoy on standby in Sick Bay?” Said Spock. Uhura looked pleased with herself as she obliged. 

Spock had his heading and arrived at Sick Bay promptly. He found Nurse Chapel hurriedly putting sheets together, her own blue uniform carefully manicured. She flew past the doctor, who sat idly in his typical seat. Sick Bay seems to have been spared in the decorating rampage. McCoy wore his operation uniform and had a variety of instruments tucked in his pocket and dangling around his neck. Spock hoped he hadn’t interrupted anything. 

“Hey there Spock, what can I do you for?” McCoy said, with a rather egregious smile. For a doctor, McCoy had never been the serious sort. 

“I’m here in regards to the Captain.” said Spock, folding his arms behind his back in earnestness. He stepped forward methodically, implying sincerity with his slow movements.   
‘Oh? What got Jim?” McCoy asked, crossing his arms in concern. All three men shared a friendship, and McCoy would worry for Kirk the same way Spock had. 

“The Captain displayed some most unusual behavior, just a moment ago.” Spock explained, turning on his heels, though avoiding the urge to pace, as it was a decidedly human practice.

McCoy ran a finger over his chin and said, “More unusual than normal, huh? That could be of medical concern.”

“Indeed, Doctor, you see, Jim expressed embarrassment, an emotion that doesn’t often afflict him, and rather out-of-context, at that.” 

McCoy, still sitting but now leaning forwards, cocked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? What sort of context?” 

“He was, presumably, the individual responsible for putting up unauthorized decorations on the Bridge, and when I confronted him about it, he behaved … discouragingly.” Spock said.

“Oh, well come on now, of course he’s embarrassed,” McCoy nudged, “That’s children’s behavior.” 

This confused Spock, who felt a twinge of green cross his cheeks. “Is it shameful for an adult human to hang Halloween decorations?” Spock asked.

“Oh, no Spock,” McCoy cooed with a sympathetic grin, “Tell you what, it’s more like this: Halloween most likely reminds Jim of being back on Earth, and he’s probably embarrassed about missing home is all.” 

Spock frowned. “Is that logical enough for you, Mr. Spock?” Doctor McCoy jested. 

“No, truly, it isn’t” Spock replied. The situation would require more investigation if Jim’s well-being was to be assured. 

For further investigation, Spock scanned the ship’s computers for information. Searches on the name of the holiday turned up old film series and descriptions of parties, events, and the ritual practice of trick-or-treating. Spock found this tradition most curious, and quite unlike anything he had experienced growing up on Vulcan. 

“Lieutenant Uhura.” Spock found himself later calling on the Bridge, while the Captain was away at Sick Bay. The sky was quiet, and the crew faced only a routine drop-off of supplies on Vulcan, no less, so Spock felt rather at ease, despite the fact that the unauthorized decorations still hung. 

“Yes, Commander Spock.” she responded, diligent as ever. 

“May I ask you a question of a personal nature.” asked Spock. 

“Well, sure, Spock.” Nyota said. 

“Have you ever celebrated Halloween?” he asked, ears perking. 

“Why Mr. Spock, I think we’re celebrating it now.” the lieutenant said with a laugh. Indeed, the ghosts were rather obtrusive. Further, however, Spock had a concern for his friend, so he continued to implore. “What is the emotional significance of the holiday?” 

Uhura squinted, and seemed to think to herself for a moment. “Well, I don’t know. I’m not sure it has one. It’s just spooky, is all.”

“Interesting.” Spock observed. “What is commemorated by this holiday, besides fear?”

“Not much else, really, besides maybe sweets.” Nyota said, pressing a button on her headset. 

Spock paused. His concern for the Captain only went so far as the Captain’s actions were concerning. Perhaps the decoration stent had been as empty and meaningless as the holiday itself. Or perhaps…

“Nyota,” Spock said, “Is it possible for one to miss Halloween?” 

“To miss it? Why sure. I miss it every year. I’m glad someone beat us to decorating, the earlier the better, I’d say.” 

“Could this emotion be detrimental to one’s health?”

She pondered, for a moment. “It can certainly give you the blues.” 

This was of great concern to Spock. “The blues” -- as Uhura had put it -- was often an early indicator of a future downwards spiral, a capacity he would not like to see his Captain in. This would require some consideration. 

A soft knock came to Kirk's door. He had been alone for a moment, sent to wash and rest after a rather intense cardiovascular examination by Doctor McCoy. He was without a shirt and his body had the gleam of a well-exercised man. The door slid open, and Kirk let out a tiny, helpless, little gasp. 

It was Spock, the Spock he had always been familiar with, but this time with a few notable changes. Firstly, a dark cape rested over his shoulders and swept at the floor. Two pointed fangs rested on his greenish lips, which sat straight on his face, forming a serious disposition. He wore white gloves, all this alongside his Science Office uniform, and while holding a small, orange bucket. 

“Trick or treat, Captain.” Spock announced proudly. 

“Spock!” Jim cried out, and for a moment, he was dumbfounded, mouth gaping with a jubilant expression. 

“Is my costume formidable, Captain?” Spock asked, using a gloved hand to whoosh his cape. The fangs slipped in his mouth, but he caught them on his tongue, poking himself. Kirk only stared. 

“What is this Spock? Are you really collecting candy?”

“No sir,” Spock explained, “I merely seek to make you feel more comfortable, since I understand you have a particular fondness for this holiday.”

“That I do, Mr. Spock, that I do.” said Kirk, taking in the sight of a costumed Spock. “And I have to say, this is one of the kinder things someone has done for me aboard  _ The Enterprise _ .”

“I’m pleased to have been a part of it, Captain.” Spock said, nodding. His costume was a hit. Jim seemed satiated. The day was a success. 

“Say what, Spock, why don’t you go down to personnel and have them take your picture. We’ll frame it for the Bridge.”

“Oh?” Spock let out. There seemed to be some irony lost on him. 


End file.
